iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bronn Blackwater
'''Ser Bronn Blackwater '''is a knight of Stokeworth and twin brother to current Lord of Stokeworth Tyrion Blackwater. He is currently the heir to Stokeworth. During the reign of King Valarr, Bronn served as Master of Coin on the Small Council. Following the abdication of the king, Bronn took ownership of the Crown's treasury thus making him one of the most powerful men in the Crownlands. He eventually joined his forces with Lyonel Baratheon to seize control of the capital and secure his position as King of Westeros. He is currently wartime Hand of the King and Lord Protector of the Blackwater. Appearance and Character Bronn spends most of his time with his brother, Tyrion. Standing at six feet tall, they share black hair and green eyes. Though, while they look identical, their physiques tell a different story. Bronn is slender and agile. He is more reserved compared to his brother and thus dislikes showcasing his abilities in tournaments. Regardless, the twins are well-known for their abilities and are very popular with the commoners due to their humble roots and humorous personalities. Bronn’s weapon of choice is a spear where he makes use of range to minimise risk of personal harm. Likewise, he is also skilled in archery and rarely seen without one of the two weapons upon his person. Although less public than Tyrion, Bronn is also both feared and revered throughout the Crownlands. History Ser Bronn and Ser Tyrion Blackwater were born as twins in 336 AC to Cedric Blackwater and a commoner named Rose. They enjoyed a highborn upbringing, primarily due to the inherited wealth of House Stokeworth. They were both trained for combat ability, though they took to different weapons in order to compliment each other's fighting style. The Blackwater reign was peaceful until a peasant revolt started in 356 AC. While no one was fully sure of the reasons behind the revolt, the twins cemented themselves in local folklore when they ended the revolt by challenging the leaders to a drinking contest. For their loyal services to the Crown and popularity with the smallfolk, they were summoned to Queen's Landing later that year and both granted knighthood. In 357 AC, Bronn visited the Night's Watch for a week, meeting the Lord Commander and helping train the recruits in swordsmanship and military command. He was banned from ever returning, however, after he was caught urinating off the edge of the wall. After Cedric Blackwater's death in 359 AC, his brother Tyrion inherited the Lordship of Stokeworth. Bronn has served as Castellan ever since. Recent Events To commemorate their one-and-thirtieth nameday, the Blackwaters hosted a tourney of Stokeworth - inviting smallfolk and hedge knights alike to compete for a grand prize. During the tournament, Tyrion is unhorsed at the final round by an unknown boy called Walton Stokeworth Tourney. Impressed at Walton's martial prowess, the twins invite him in for a meal, ever growing suspicious of his origins Twin Test of Stokeworth. After much drink and questioning, they decided that Walton must be the bastard of Tyrion. The Lord acknowledges him and the boy then becomes Walton Waters Twin Test Conclusion. After discussions about their next political moves, the twins decide to reach out to the Lords of Rosby and invite them to dinner at Castle Stokeworth Hunting in the Woods. The twins decide to send the Blackwater bastards to deliver their message. After arriving at Rosby and becoming familiar with Robin Kestrel, the Kestrel Lord accepted - deciding to send Robin along to represent them A Messenger in Rosby. At the Stokeworth dinner, the twins subject Robin Kestrel to a multitude of questions regarding his family, ambitions and their allegiance. Still not satisfied with their information, they manipulate Robin in to holding a summer fair at Rosby in the hopes they can see the true power behind the Kestrels Dinner at Castle Stokeworth. Bronn and Tyrion are invited to the coronation of King Valarr Targaryen. The accept in the hopes that they are able to further branch out into the political world. Both vying for a place on the small council, they question various members in the hope of discovering information about openings in the capital A Crown for a King. Tyrion catches Bronn and Bethany in bed together and the Tyrion responds in brute force by maiming Bronn in his leg. After he is incapacitated, Tyrion visits Bethany and tricks her into doing his bidding - finding Alysanne Targaryen and delivering her a letter from House Blackwater Brotherly Love. Bronn is woken up by Tyrion in his quarters following his maiming. He is told that Jasper Arryn has offered him a position on the Small Council as Master of Coin. Bronn accepts the offer, while his brother demands that he report to him on all proceedings which occur during his time in the capital Sleeping Soundly. The first Small Council of Bronn's tenure is held. Though bemused by the apparent lack of cohesion amongst the council members, Bronn contributes with his opinions throughout and they decide on actions to take against the potential alliance between House Lannister and Greyjoy Seeing Fire. During his time in Queen's Landing, Bronn meets Mistress of Whispers Aisha Azor and admits his desire to see Alysanne take her place as rightful ruler. He discovers the whereabouts of the Targaryen and convinces Aisha that they could work together for mutual benefit A Stroll in the Gardens. Bronn finally meets Alysanne Targaryen following her arrival in the capital. They briefly discuss affairs and the Master of Coin suggests that many in the Crownlands had missed her during her absence Dragon's Breath. The Master of Coin is present during the brawl of the Small Council where Arthur Dayne is assaulted by Arryn soldiers, eventually leading to his death. During the commotion, he protects Queen Alysanne from harm The Too Small Council. During an informal Small Council lunch, Bronn meets with his fellow councillors, spending time with friends Valarr and Alysanne, as well as beginning to figure out new Master of Laws Ardrian Celtigar. Bronn also makes arrangements with Grand Maester Ronnel Arryn to prepare for the eventuality of an Ironborn invasion attempt on Queen's Landing Lunch in The Gardens. Following the kidnapping of Queen Alysanne, and King Valarr's abdication to the High Septon, the Master of Coin has to think quickly to secure his future within the capital. He briefly visits the The Evening Star in order to meet with Belѐn Aia to discuss plans and offer her an eventual place by his side as Mistress of Whispers. He speculates siding with the Faith having been intrigued by the opportunities that could arise The Evening Star. After the commotion in the capital starts, Bronn meets with the remaining members of the Small Council as well as Andros Royce as they discuss their next moves. Disillusioned with their ineffectiveness, Bronn leaves them to their plotting, having made up his own mind on what to do next Flock Together. Having taken ownership of the Crown's treasury, Bronn approached Richard Silverwood of the Golden Company to take advantage of their services. After striking terms with the sellsword, he gives them the order to seize control of the city gates in his name and await further instruction Our Word is Good as Gold. Upon the crowning of Lyonel Baratheon as King of Westeros, he appoints Bronn as Hand of the King and Lord Protector of the Blackwater. Following his acceptance of the new positions, Bronn instantly makes an impact as wartime Hand by sending word to allow the Baratheon host into the city in a bid to secure the city once and for all Crowned Stag. Family * Ser Bronn Blackwater, His Grandfather AC - 329 AC (Deceased) * Lady Lollys Stokeworth, His Grandmother AC - 309 AC (Deceased) ** Tyrion 'Tanner', His Uncle AC - 314 AC (Deceased) ** Lord Cedric Blackwater, His Father AC - 359 AC (Deceased) ** Rose, His Mother AC - 361 AC (Deceased) *** Tyrion Blackwater, His Brother **** Ralf Waters, His Nephew **** Walton Waters, His Nephew *** Bethany Blackwater, His Sister﻿ References Category:Crownlander Category:House Blackwater